I Gotta Get Through This!
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen trabalha com Jared por horas a fio. Vivem na mesma casa. Falam um com o outro todos os dias. Ackles começa a entender que o que sente pode ser algo bem complexo de aceitar. O que será que Jay sente? PadAckles, Slash, Desafio Fórum Need For Fic.


**I Gotta Get Through This!**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural - PadAckles

**Desafio do Fórum Need For Fic**

(Tema: a música Gotta Get Thru This, de Daniel Bedingfield, utilizada do ponto de vista de Jensen Ackles ou de Dean Winchester)

Aviso: Citações sobre a 3ª e 4ª temporada, spoilers

Advertências: Slash M/M – Insinuação de sexo – Linguagem Imprópria (algumas palavras de baixo calão)

Classificação: NC-17 (Ou M)

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [] No

Resumo: Jensen trabalha com Jared por horas a fio. Vivem na mesma casa. Falam um com o outro todos os dias. Ackles começa a entender que o que sente pode ser algo bem complexo de superar.

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central... Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange

**I Gotta Get Through This!**

**ShiryuForever94**

**PadAckles Fanfiction**

Haviam terminado as cenas do dia. Estava cansado. Acordara bem cedo e logo uma sucessão de compromissos profissionais não deixara tempo para mais nada. Se bem que...

Houvera tempo para uma coisa. Aliás, ultimamente, sempre havia tempo para essa "coisa". Para ficar pasmado e passado pensando... Pensando nele. E, por tudo que houvesse de mais sagrado, não aguentava mais aquela idéia fixa.

Alguns diriam que era uma obsessão demoníaca que devia ter surgido por conta de ficarem brincando com o sobrenatural.

Isso! Devia ser uma influência maligna vinda de não sabia onde.

Até parecia... Desde quando acreditava em tudo que viviam naquela série? Bem, talvez acreditasse nas incríveis cena de devoção e amor sem limites.

Jensen soltou uma imprecação baixa. Estava começando a ficar cansado de tudo aquilo. Ou melhor, estava começando a ficar desesperadamente preocupado. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir por pensar daquele jeito. Por pensar naquele assunto o tempo inteiro. Desde a hora que acordava até a hora que ia deitar.

Uma obsessão daquelas ainda iria provocar danos em sua sanidade mental, era o que muitas vezes concluía. Com um suspiro, andou em direção às vans da produção. O imenso SUV preto que utilizavam já estava lá, as portas abertas. Logo iria para casa.

Com ele.

Não sabia mais o que poderia fazer. Já viajara para ver sua família, já tirara uns dias de folga sozinho num hotel em alguma cidade mais isolada. Tudo para tentar compreender como se sentia. Tentava desviar o pensamento, tentava convencer a si mesmo que não passava de algum tipo de solidão muito grande. Pensava em Danneel e sentia-se mais perdido ainda. Por que ela não conseguia fazer seu coração bater tão forte?

Era apenas uma fase e ia passar logo.

- "Ei, Jen, vamos para casa? Trabalhamos demais hoje, aliás como sempre. Podemos apenas descansar um pouco, eu e você." O sorriso amplo e contente de Jared Padalecki mesmo após quinze horas de trabalho extenuante.

Jensen parou, olhando para baixo, o coração a mil. O que estava pensando? Por todos os deuses, no que andava pensando?

A energia de Jared...

_If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu puder superar isso  
I get through this  
Tenho de superar isso_

- "Jen, vai criar teia de aranha aí, vamos embora!" Jared falou enquanto entrava no no SUV e se esparramava lá dentro.

O SUV parecia uma casa móvel. Os vidros cobertos com película negra impediam totalmente a visão de quem ia lá dentro. Uma proteção necessária para não serem reconhecidos, embora àquela hora já não fosse um problema.

Ackles pensou no quanto gostaria de também poder colocar uma película como aquela em seu próprio rosto e que ninguem pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo com ele. Talvez ele mesmo não quisesse ter que se olhar no espelho e saber...

Não era um garoto adolescente e, sabia, na verdade sabia muito bem o que estava havendo. Respirou fundo, ainda nas roupas de Dean Winchester. Não estava muito confortável com aquilo. Não era bem a roupa. Era a sensação. Era o que vinha sentindo há algum tempo e que piorara loucamente depois que se mudara para a casa de Jared. Vinha adiando o entendimento do que sentia, vinha deixando sempre para depois, mas agora...

Devia ser apenas... Cansaço. Era isso. Cansaço!

Ou, quem sabe, falta de mulher. Grande! Agora era Dean! Só faltava sair para pegar mulher... Não, decididamente não! Rilhou os dentes, um pouco zangado. Não ia ter outra noite revirando na cama pensando nele, ia? Oh, não! Talvez um bom porre de um litro de uísque!

O loiro entrou no carro e inclinou a cabeça para trás tentando relaxar um pouco. Fechou os olhos, mais calado que o habitual.

- "Jen, eu sei que geralmente é você quem faz, mas... Quer uma massagem? Parece tenso demais hoje." Jared falava baixa e calmamente.

- "Não precisa, obrigado." O perfume masculino de Jared estava tão bom... E como ele podia estar cheirando bem depois de tudo aquilo? Depois de tantas cenas, de tantos olhares.

Céus, os olhares de Jared!

Misturavam-se aos de Sam para Dean, mas Jensen não conseguia evitar que houvesse alguma confusão de intérprete e personagem. Por vezes sentia-se congelar no set quando a emoção era demais.

Suas piores cenas eram sempre aquelas em que tinha que deixar seu lado frágil vir à tona. Nem mais sabia se era Dean ou se era ele, Jensen, quem chorava por sentir falta de Sam, ou de Jared.

_I gotta get through this  
Eu vou superar isso  
I gotta get through this  
Eu vou superar isso  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through  
Vou superar, vou superar, vou superar isso.  
I'm gotta get through this  
Eu vou superar isso.  
I gotta get through this  
Eu vou superar isso.  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you  
Eu tenho que, tenho que parar de pensar em você_

Jensen se remexeu um pouco no assento e suspirou, o leve perfume amadeirado do companheiro de elenco estava dando-lhe nos nervos.

O cheiro de Jared...

Agora reparava no cheiro de seu co-protagonista?

GRANDE!

Jensen abriu os olhos quando ouviu um suspiro mais fundo ao seu lado e deu de cara com Jared encarando-o. – "Hum, que foi?"

- "Jen, o que há com você? Estava distraído hoje. Eu até que erro minhas falas, mas você, é raro. Tem uma concentração ímpar e, bem, sempre estuda comigo e fazemos uma prévia das cenas, mas hoje você estava mais distante, meio ausente. Nosso contato visual foi menor que costuma ser. O que há? Sou seu amigo, pode me contar."

O loiro pensou por segundos que o olhar cheio de confiança de Jared era muito bonito. Sem falar na linha do queixo, nos lábios que faziam biquinho quando brincavam no set e... Não ia pensar no peitoral dele! Isso não era coisa de homem! – "Oh, cacete..." Murmurou baixo, queria um buraco bem escuro para se enterrar.

- "Jensen?" Jared franziu o cenho. O que havia com seu amigo?

- "Hum?" Ackles revirou os olhos. – "Estou cansado. Falou comigo?"

Jared se jogou para trás e começou a rir.

- "Certo, Jen, quem é ela?"

- "Como é? Do que está falando?" Jensen mordeu os lábios de leve e depois passou a língua por eles, como comumente fazia. Não entendera o riso do amigo e aquilo até o irritara um pouco.

- "Você está apaixonado, cara! Nem vou insinuar que é pela Danneel porque, sinceramente, não nos damos muito bem e, se quer saber, não há sal nenhum no relacionamento de vocês dois, não que eu tenha alguma coisa com isso."

- "Jared, não é nada. E não fale assim da Danneel. É minha namorada." Jensen ficou um pouco, aliás muito, desconfortável. Estava apaixonado?

A mente do texano de Dallas berrou a plenos pulmões que sim.

Que ele, Jensen Ross Ackles, heterossexual convicto, namorado de uma bela atriz, estava ferradamente apaixonado. Mas o problema é que não era pela namorada em questão. Talvez por olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos meio longos, sorriso cativante, espírito livre e uma alma maravilhosa.

A alma de Jared.

Sua cabeça rodopiou como um tornado e ficou tentado a ter um ataque histérico. Isso seria realmente muito masculino. Isso! Positivamente deveria começar a berrar feito uma fangirl tresloucada.

Ok, talvez melhor não. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, agoniado. Céus, o que ia fazer?

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Me dê um segundo, eu vou ficar bem  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Mais um instante não partirá meu coração  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Me dê até amanhã, eu vou ficar bem  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight  
Só mais um dia até eu poder abraçá-lo apertado_

- "Uh! Para você dizer que não é nada é porque é importante! Eu te conheço bem, Jen, estamos juntos há mais de três anos." Jared baixou o tom de voz e ficou mais sério, bem mais sério. – "O que há? Hein? Pode confiar em mim."

Agora Jensen Ackles estava no meio de uma montanha de problemas.

Montanha o fazia pensar em músculos.

Nos ombros imensos de Padalecki. Nas mãos grandes e fortes. Nas coxas torneadas, na cintura esguia e...

- "Oh, Deus... Estou tão fodido..." Jensen gemeu baixo e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos, dobrando-se para frente.

- "Jen?" Agora Jared estava preocupado. – "Jensen, está me pondo nervoso. Precisa de algo, sente alguma dor?"

O loiro pensou que sentia sim, uma puta e desgraçada dor bem no meio do coração. Não era verdade aquilo. Era alguma sacanagem! Isso, uma mandinga de alguma bruxa desconhecida! E agora estava personificando Dean! Lindo! Trincou os dentes e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- "Não sinto nada, ao menos nada médico, quero crer." Talvez uma crise psiquiátrica grave, múltiplas personalidades, crise mental, estresse, ataque de histeria... Passou as mãos pelo rosto bonito e se viu encarando Jared como se ele fosse um pote de chocolate diante de um viciado em cacau.

Então o mais alto fez aquela cara de dúvida, ondeou os ombros como quando "Sam" se encolhia um pouco e um biquinho leve apareceu nos lábios que, agora Jensen sabia, achava sedutores.

Foi o bastante para o loiro morder os lábios, passar as duas mãos no rosto, soltar um gemido sofrido e agradecer a Deus porque o carro já estava em movimento e chegariam logo em casa.

Se é que quarenta minutos era logo...

- "Jen..." Padalecki aproximou-se mais do amigo e passou um braço pelos ombros dele. – "Seja lá o que for, cara, pode contar comigo."

E uma descarga imensa de adrenalina fez Jensen estremecer...

_When your love is falling like the rain  
Quando seu amor está caindo sobre mim como chuva  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
Eu fecho meus olhos e acabou novamente  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
Quando vou poder dizer que eu amo você?  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Eu finjo que você já é meu  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
Então que meu coração não se parta toda vez  
I look into your eyes  
Que olho em seus olhos._

- "Não me toque." Jensen falou se afastando um pouco e na mesma hora percebeu que tinha feito uma grande merda.

- "Pelo visto a crise é comigo." Jared não era, tampouco, nada idiota. Quando não houve resposta alguma de um confuso e aturdido Jensen, o intérprete de Sam rilhou os dentes. – "Vou te deixar em paz. Não se preocupe, não precisa ficar de frescura comigo, nem precisa falar comigo. Aliás, se preferir, encerramos esta conversa por aqui." Afastou-se totalmente do outro indo para o canto do banco, o mais longe que fosse possível.

E parecia que um iceberg estava dentro do carro com eles dois, uma sensação de frio e desolação bateu bem na boca de estômago de Jensen. – "Jay, não é isso... É..." Era o que? O que ia dizer? Eu te amo e quero te agarrar aqui e agora não pareceu nada adequado.

Nem um pouco adequado.

- "Pelo visto os boatos da mídia estão afetando você." Jared cruzou os longos braços na frente do peito e olhou para o amigo de maneira magoada.

- "Do que está falando?" Jensen sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando. Já havia visto os sites, blogs, os vídeos do youtube, um monte de material sobre eles dois.

Alguns bem explícitos... Montagens que o deixavam... Aceso.

- "As insinuações sobre termos um caso. Pensa que não notei que fica sem ação e nada espontâneo quando eu brinco com você no set? Não sou nenhum idiota, Jensen, e se ainda não se apercebeu disso, não é nem metade do sujeito que eu acho que você é, cara."

- "Você às vezes exagera, não é Jay? E haja fotografia cheia de segundas, terceiras e sei lá quantas intenções." Fugir do assunto pareceu uma ótima tática.

- "Por que não reclamou logo de uma vez? Ora, tudo bem, não me deve explicações. Não costumo fazer cobranças dos meus relacionamentos." Jared estava sério como bem pouco o outro o via.

Os olhares se encontraram e Jensen ficou pensando no que ele dizia. Cobranças? Tinham um relacionamento?

- "Cara, do que você está falando? Que relacionamento?" Como se Jensen não soubesse...

- "Meu com meus cachorros. Deve ser desse que estou falando." Ironia não era um traço comum em Jared Padalecki e Jensen se assustou um pouco. Não via Jared mal humorado quase nunca e agora...

- "Você está zangado. Isso é raro." Ackles achou que o carro parecia uma prisão. Não tinha para onde ir, nem como fugir dali. E não estava gostando da conversa.

- "Você chama meu nome quando está dormindo." Padalecki falou calmamente como se não fosse nada estranho.

- "Como é?" Jensen se apavorou e inspirou ar bem fundo, expirou um tanto e prendeu a respiração por segundos, os olhos ficando um pouco arregalados. Não queria nem pensar se alguma vez havia descrito as cenas dos sonhos pornô que tinha com Jared. Oh, céus, ser internado para reabilitação numa clínica para maníacos sexuais não seria má idéia...

- "Jensen, você foge de mim agora como eu nunca havia visto antes. Quer, em nome de nossa amizade, me dizer que porra está havendo?"

O loiro pensou por alguns segundos, fez um pequeno bico com a boca e resolveu desistir.

- "Não sei." Pior que era uma resposta sincera. Ou quase.

_If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
God, gotta help me get through this  
Deus, me ajude a superar isto_

Jared olhou para o amigo e soltou um palavrão bem pesado. Bateu no vidro que os dividia de Cliff e logo a divisória baixou.

- "Pois não, Jay?" Cliff estava com eles há tempo demais para chamar qualquer um deles por senhor...

- "Encoste o carro, eu vou descer." Jared parecia resoluto. E estava. Iria para bem longe de Jensen. Não queria ficar perto dele já que não era bem vindo.

- "JARED! Nem pensar. Siga adiante, Cliff." Jensen reclamou imediatamente e viu o olhar zangado do outro.

- "Não grite comigo, Jensen, não te dou esse direito."

Cliff olhou de um para outro. Eles nunca discutiam. Bom, não que ele soubesse.

- "Senhores?" Cliff precisava perguntar. Iria obedecer a quem?

- "Pare." Jared reiterou.

- "Siga." Jensen ordenou sem dúvida.

Os dois falaram quase ao mesmo tempo e o veterano motorista e segurança franziu o cenho.

- "Perdoem-me, rapazes, mas não posso cumprir ambas as ordens ao mesmo tempo. Por que não vamos para casa e decidem o que fazer?" Era razoável, não era?

Jared franziu os lábios, agastado e apenas resmungou que não estava a fim de discutir nada.

Jensen fez a mesma coisa, também cruzando os braços sobre o peito forte.

- "Eu quero ir para o AuBar, Jensen. Lá ao menos me sentirei bem livre. Tem aquela área vip da última vez. Eu gostei bastante."

- "Não está cansado?" Jensen pensou em Jared dançando.

Pensou em Jared sorrindo e se movendo e...

- "Jared, temos um problema." Tinha que ser homem e enfrentar, não tinha?

_I gotta get through this  
Tenho de superar isto  
I gotta get through this  
Tenho de superar isto  
I gotta make it, make it, make it through  
Vou superar, vou superar, vou superar isso.  
Said I'm gotta get through this  
Eu disse que vou superar isto  
I gotta get through this  
Tenho de conseguir sobreviver  
I gotta take my, take my mind off you  
Tenho de esquecer você_

- "Sei disso desde que você esteve estranho pelo dia inteiro. Vai querer conversar ou o que?" Jared estava agoniado. Era seu grande amigo quem estava ali como se estivesse numa prisão. – "Confia em mim, caralho!" Xingou alto e lembrou que Cliff ainda esperava uma ordem. – "Vamos para casa, Cliff."

- "Sim, Jay." Cliff fechou a divisória novamente e rumou para a casa enorme que ambos dividiam.

Na parte de trás do SUV, um silêncio estranho e desconfortável. Até que...

- "Jen, por que você não aceita o que sente?"

O coração de Ackles veio na boca e voltou. – "D-do que... Do que você... Jared, do que está falando?" Gaguejar não era exatamente algo que fizesse sempre.

- "Está apaixonado pela Genevieve e não quer me contar. Eu vi como olha para ela. Tudo bem, a gente está saindo e talz, mas porra, cara, eu sou seu amigo. E nem faço questão dela. Ela é apenas alguém que eu curto, no momento." O jeito de falar de Jared era de um adolescente, mas era o jeito que conhecia de se expressar.

- "Jared, eu tenho namorada, se não lembra."

- "Aquela insossa da Danneel? Me perdoa, amigão, mas é melhor conhecer algumas outras mulheres antes de ficar apenas com ela. Sinceramente... Estão mais para grandes amigos que para amantes apaixonados."

- "Desde quando você me analisa?" Jensen nem ia tentar negar, muitas vezes era como se sentia quando estava com a namorada de anos.

- "Desde sempre. Gosto de você." Jared estava sério e os olhos verdes brilhavam loucamente. – "Gosto demais de você."

Jensen abriu e fechou a boca. Abriu e fechou os olhos, totalmente agoniado. E, sentindo-se um total imbecil, gemeu... De dor... De desalento. Estava acabado. Sua vida, carreira, tudo.

- "Jen?" Jared suspirou fundo. – "Cara, você tá muito estranho."

Jensen achou que fosse desaparecer de tanta agonia... Respirou fundo mais de uma vez. Tinha que ser homem!

Para admitir que estava caidinho por outro homem...

Caramba, o mundo era muito injusto...

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Me dê um segundo, eu vou ficar bem  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Mais um instante não partirá meu coração  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Me dê até amanhã, eu vou ficar bem  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight  
Só mais um dia até eu poder abraçá-lo apertado_

- "Não é pela Genevieve que eu estou apaixonado." Jensen respondeu finalmente, com um fio de voz. E olha que a voz de Jensen era tudo, menos fina e frágil.

- "E nem pela Danneel." Jared estava estranhamente sério. – "Admita ao menos isso."

Um silêncio esquisito se estabeleceu dentro do carro.

De novo.

Jared olhava para Jensen e olhava para fora.

Jensen olhava para Jared, olhava para fora, olhava para seus pés e suspirava.

- "Vamos NÃO ter essa conversa?" Jared acabou falando num tom calmo. – "Estamos parecendo dois idiotas."

Jensen estava preparado para tudo. Para ser zoado, para levar um tapa, para um soco talvez. Agora, para um Jared doce e compreensivo? Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os de seu co-protagonista e Jensen entreabriu os lábios levemente, para fazer como sempre fazia e umedecê-los.

- "Isso é sexy, mas acho que você sabe." Padalecki não perdeu nem um pequeno movimento.

- "Como?" Jensen franziu o cenho, meio aturdido.

- "Jen, você é meio tapado às vezes, sabia?" Aproximou-se mais do outro, bem perto. – "Quer mais espaço pessoal?" Um olhar... Diferente. Não tinha a inocência de Sam, mas também não era mal intencionado.

- "O que..." Jensen não conhecia aquela faceta de Jared. E olha que achava que conhecia todas.

_When your love is falling like the rain  
Quando seu amor está caindo sobre mim como chuva  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
Eu fecho meus olhos e acabou novamente  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
Quando vou poder dizer que eu amo você?  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Eu finjo que você já é meu  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
Então que meu coração não se parta toda vez  
I look into your eyes  
Que olho em seus olhos._

- "Já reparou que não se afasta quando me aproximo? Já prestou atenção que mantém distância de qualquer um menos de mim?"

- "Somos amigos." Jensen recuou um pouco, nervoso que só ele. – "Do que estamos falando aqui, Jay?"

- "Não sou burro, se interessa saber. Conheço os sinais. Mesmo porque estou pirando com algumas coisas."

- "Que coisas, Jared? Esta é a conversa mais putaqueparivelmente insana e sem sentido que temos em anos!" Jensen estava perdendo as estribeiras. Não estavam indo a lugar algum e estavam falando de tudo e porra nenhuma ao mesmo tempo.

- "Sei lá. Pense um pouco e me diga por quem você está apaixonado. Talvez descubra que não é tão estranho assim. Eu já sei por quem estou apaixonado e estou pouco me lascando pras consequências." Jared falava sério, muito sério.

- "Você está apaixonado?" Jensen sentiu uma dor que subia pelo estômago. Quem seria? A sem sal da Genevieve não, por tudo que fosse sagrado. Aquela mulher era... Péssima atriz só para começo de conversa.

- "Vamos conversar melhor em casa, ok? Aqui dentro do carro, com você me olhando como se eu fosse um ser estranho ou algo assim não está muito confortável." Jared se estirou no assento do carro e suspirou.

- "Você não é estranho. Eu quem me sinto meio... Eu não sei como me sinto, porra." Jensen perdeu um pouco do seu controle e mordeu os lábios com força, pensando em tudo que fosse mulher que Jared conhecia.

- "Eu acho que sabe, só não quer aceitar. Normal, eu também não queria aceitar, mas fazer o que?" Jared estava de olhos fechados.

- "Quem é você?" Jensen perguntou um tanto aturdido. – "Desde quando você é o cara sério e atinado?" Jensen estava cada vez mais perdido.

- "Pirou, cara? Eu não sou nenhum maluquinho fofo não." Jared riu de maneira compreensiva. – "Jensen, em casa, ok?"

- "Er, ok..." Jensen estava um tanto confuso. Aquele jeito de Padalecki estava surpreendendo-o. Sempre se vira como o mais velho, o mais sério, o mais pé no chão e agora... Agora estava reparando na boca, nos cabelos, nas mãos grandes, nas pernas longas, estava ficando com a respiração alterada porque Jared estava com ele, bem ao lado dele. Fechou os olhos. – "Alguém me salve... De mim mesmo." Falou baixinho e sentiu o carro parar.

- "Não temos essa sorte. Ninguém pode fazer nada por nós. Nosso destino é feito por nós." Foi a resposta em tom baixo, também, de Jared.

Ficaram se olhando, um silêncio estranho.

De novo.

___If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
God, gotta help me get through this  
Deus, me ajude a superar isto  
_If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
God, gotta help me get through this  
If only I could get through this  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto  
God, gotta help me get through this  
Deus, me ajude a superar isto  
If only I could get through this...  
Se ao menos eu pudesse superar isto

- "Pronto, senhores, estão entregues." Cliff abriu a porta do carro e viu ambos saírem calados. – "Descansem e até amanhã. Venho buscá-los cinco e meia da manhã. Boa noite." Voltou ao carro e seguiu.

Jensen e Jared ficaram parados na calçada alguns segundos.

- "Jen..." A voz de Jared estava calma, mas cheia de sentimento.

- "Vamos entrar, estou muito cansado." Jensen nem olhou para o outro, marchou para a porta da casa e abriu-a, tinham que sair da rua logo ou poderiam ser vistos e fãs enlouquecidos era tudo que não queria no momento. – "Vou tomar banho." Nem esperou resposta e foi para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e se olhou no espelho. O que viu deixou-o apavorado. Estava triste e confuso. Estava apaixonado por Jared e nem conseguia admitir para si mesmo o quanto.

Uma batida na porta tirou-o daquele clima. Era Jared. – "Hum?"

- "Saia daí, pare de se esconder." Jared estava ansioso, era fácil de notar.

- "Eu vir tomar banho virou pique-esconde agora?" Jensen tremia ao girar a maçaneta e piorou ao ver Jared com o rosto mais sério do mundo, uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos na mão. – "Jay, você quase não bebe..."

- "Pois hoje eu bebo ou vou dar um tiro na cabeça. Senta ali e vamos conversar de uma vez ou eu vou ter uma longa noite em claro sonhando com o mundo confuso no qual estou enfiado até o último fio de cabelo."

Jensen Ackles abriu e fechou a boca. O jovem rapaz à sua frente de repente pareceu tremendamente maduro. Saiu do banheiro e retirou a jaqueta do figurino de Dean Winchester.

- "Não sei como falar disso de maneira razoável." Jared serviu duas doses de uísque cowboy para si e o mesmo tanto para Jensen. – "Então, que tal bebermos igual dois caipiras texanos para destravarmos a língua?"

- "Falar "disso" o que, Jay?" Jensen sabia. O pior era que sabia. Virou-se para Jared e cruzou o olhar com o dele. Verdes que se completavam de maneira assustadora.

Pior que sabia...

Jared mordeu os lábios, devagar, sem quebrar o contato. – "Preciso de um momento para tentar entender a mim mesmo." Terminou por falar, sentindo seu corpo ficar um tanto maluco com a presença firme, masculina e incrível de Jensen. – "Cara eu vou pirar..."

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Me dê um segundo, eu vou ficar bem  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Mais um instante não partirá meu coração  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Me dê até amanhã, eu vou ficar bem  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight  
Só mais um dia até eu poder abraçá-lo apertado_

- "Jay..."

- "Jen..."

Mais olhares. Ambos suspiraram e viraram as doses de uísque ao mesmo tempo.

- "Arre, isso arde." Jared fechou os olhos e tentou não cambalear quando a bebida bateu potente e firme em seu estômago. Não tinha o hábito de beber.

- "Você se acostuma." Jensen respondeu e andou para mais perto de Jared, sentindo o calor peculiar do uísque ir se espalhando. – "Mais duas doses?" Estendeu o copo para Jared.

- "Quer mesmo ficar bêbado?" Jared perguntou com um belo sorriso e virou mais duas doses cowboy no copo do amigo, servindo-se também.

- "Quero é tomar vergonha na cara e ter coragem. Não sei mais nem o que estou pensando. Aliás, eu gostaria muito de passar por bêbado e louco para poder fazer o que estou com vontade." Virou de novo o copo de uísque e dessa vez o calor do uísque veio mais forte. – "Cara, isso é loucura..."

Jared não titubeou e virou o copo também. Ficou tonto quase instantaneamente, nenhum dos dois havia comido nada ainda. Ouviu as frases do outro e sorriu. – "Loucura? O que é loucura, Jen?"

- "Deixa essa coisa subir mais um pouco que eu conto." Jensen se atirou num sofá e fechou os olhos, virando a cabeça para trás, deitando-a no espaldar do móvel.

- "Talvez sejamos dois loucos." Jared era mais fraco para álcool e sua cabeça girava num ritmo bem forte já. Atirou-se no sofá ao lado de Jensen. – "Cara, eu tô bêbado, na boa..."

- "Já? É mais fraco do que eu pensava." Jensen respondeu com um sorriso e estendeu o braço para passar pelos ombros do outro. – "Como se sente?" Seus olhos brilharam de maneira intensa.

Jared respirou fundo, olhou para o teto, sentiu o calor do braço de Jensen em seus ombros e por fim fitou-o com um meio sorriso. – "Eu vou me matar amanhã por dizer isso, mas..."

- "Prometo que eu não vou te matar." Jensen sorria, finalmente sentindo-se mais seguro com o que sentia. Do jeito que estava, pensava muito em colar a boca na do outro sem mais perda de tempo. – "E então? O que gostaria de dizer?"

Jared virou-se para o outro e encarou-o firmemente. – "Com um puta ataque de tesão por você seria a resposta verdadeira."

Jensen ficou olhando-o com o coração voando baixo, o rosto ficando afogueado e uma sensação de entrega apaixonada subindo por suas entranhas. Não conseguiu pensar em absolutamente nenhuma palavra para dizer.

- "Eu acho que vou tomar um banho frio e jurar que estava louco quando falei isso e..." Jared tentou se levantar. Nem passou do primeiro movimento.

- "Já namorou um homem?" Jensen atirou a pergunta toda embrulhada e rápida e mordeu o lábio inferior. – "Eu não acredito que perguntei isso."

Jared ficou parado alguns instantes. Só alguns. – "Pode perguntar o que quiser, depois..."

- "Depois do que?"

- "Disso..." Jared sentia a cabeça girar e nem ligou para mais nada. Puxou Jensen para cima de seu corpo e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo alucinado, movido por paixão, amor, desejo, amizade e um tanto de álcool.

_When your love is falling like the rain  
Quando seu amor está caindo sobre mim como chuva  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
Eu fecho meus olhos e acabou novamente  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
Quando vou poder dizer que eu amo você?  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Eu finjo que você já é meu  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
Então que meu coração não se parta toda vez  
I look into your eyes  
Que olho em seus olhos._

Não demorou nada e roupas voaram por todos os lados, numa pressa absurda. Não havia palavra nenhuma a se dizer. Por uns minutos estavam ocupados demais se devorando como se tivessem esperado a vida toda por aquilo. As bocas mal se descolavam e os braços apertavam, as unhas arranhavam e os gemidos aumentaram.

- "Vou enlouquecer." Jensen arfou com a boca de Jared passeando por todo seu peito e descendo para seu umbigo, sentindo as mãos do mais novo arrancando-lhe a peça íntima e ficando alucinado quando seu "irmãozinho" começou a gemer que o queria e que estava louco por ele. Amor fraternal...

Brotherly love...

Bromance...

Certamente...

Que não...

- "Jensen, última chance, se não era bem isso, é sua última chance antes que eu desista de raciocinar." Jared despiu sua própria cueca e nem dava para disfarçar o quanto estava excitado.

- "Se você ainda está pensando, eu preciso aumentar meu sex appeal." Jensen não queria nem saber, agarrou o outro e esfregou-se nele como uma cobra se enroscando em sua presa.

- "Não aumenta mais não que eu vou infartar..." Jared sorriu e logo o mais velho estava embolado com ele no chão, pelo carpete, jogando garrafas para longe, atirando um sapato num canto e sem muita enrolação um embainhou o membro do outro e apertou, num ritmo ensandecido.

- "Jen... Oh, Jen, estou tão apaixonado por você." Jared gemia enquanto o outro o acariciava sem esquecer nem uma parte daquele corpo perfeito.

- "Vamos superar isso, juntos." Jensen respondeu com um tremendo sorriso sacana.

- "Superar? Por que? Está arrependido e, oh, Jen... E-eu..." Padalecki nem sabia mais o que estava sentindo. As mãos de Jensen estavam deixando-o doido.

- "Superar o fato de que somos homens e que eu não vou deixar você ir para longe de mim, nunca mais." Jensen foi o mais sensível e sincero que sabia. E beijou novamente seu companheiro de filmagens.

Tentaram desviar o pensamento, tentaram convencer a si mesmos que não passava de algum tipo de solidão muito grande. Pensaram em tudo que poderia dar errado e sentiram-se ainda mais perdidos.

Era apenas uma fase e ia passar logo?

Ambos agora sabiam que não.

* * *

Nota da autora: Alguém por acaso notou que eu misturei angst, momentos de comédia e loucura pura na mesma fanfiction? Céus... Essa deu trabalho. Fiquei quase duas semanas mudando tudo que eu escrevia. Comecei com um plot, mudei para outro, surgiu uma idéia e coloquei na fanfic. Mudei de idéia, mudei de cena, mudei as palavras e levei um bom tempo separando as ações para encaixar no ritmo dado pela música. E, para quem não conhece o fórum Need For Fic, nós somos autoras e leitoras e tradutoras e seja lá mais o que tiver por lá que adoram se divertir com seriados, animês e mangás. De vez em quando surtamos legal e produzimos desafios inacreditáveis. Esse foi um deles, que surgiu por culpa e graça de Galatea Glax, uma vez que foi ela quem descobriu a música e me passou pelo msn. Então, já que ela foi a responsável por isso, podem bater nela se não gostaram da música (autora cara dura fugindo da responsabilidade). E, bom, gostaram? Reviews?

Ah, e hoje é aniversário da Denise Ferreira, então fica esta fanfiction como homenagem para ela. Felicidades guria!


End file.
